There are numerous different types of children's walkers and bouncers some of which have annular or ring-type bases as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,045 owned by the assignee of the present application.
One problem with bouncers and walkers of that general type is the difficulty in storing them because the ring-type base is fairly large in the order of three feet in diameter and the seat projects two to three feet above the ring. Also, if the prior unit has a bouncing capability, it tends to be relatively expensive because the springs that give the unit its resiliency are mounted inside the scissor-type frames that suspend the seat above the base ring.